tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epistle of Slynt
The epistle of Slynt is a short account of his brief interaction on the island, and lends historical credence to the main gospels. Chapter 1''' ' It's been perhaps a decade since my first vision of Quetzal's mortal body, and I've spent years on my vision quest to find where he is to be found. I've explored much of my homeland, spent years travelling from city to city, town to town. I've met folks who have never seen a Lizardman before, and I have seen such a variety of other sentient folks. It's incredible really, what we Lizardfolk have hidden from ourselves - there's a whole world of heathens who need to be shown the true way. Whole cities of uninitiated and woefully mislead sheep. What I do know for certain are two certain, unshakeable facts: 1) I am looking for a serpent. A snake of uncanny intelligence. 2) He's located in someplace tropical. I have since chartered a journey to the homeland of my people, travelling vast distance across a wide span of ocean. I have a good feeling about this leg of my journey, as if something miraculous will happen.... Chapter 2 ' ''' This bloody island sucks. First thing - folk on this island are batshit insane. No sense of the true gods, and no awareness of all that is holy. Thank goodness that Sheffuu is here, the one sensible fellow. But let's get a quick rundown on the "characters" here... Sheffuu - Sensible, humble folk. Respects the gods, and a right scare in combat. Tactic 322 is fantastic. Sheik'Tah - Strange little fellow, but very useful. Has an unholy obsession with drugs, but I cannot deny that they are...useful. Thorric - Interesting man and fantastic storyteller. Really interested to learn more about him... Alasdair - Good lord. *shudders* Now, maybe I'm a little bit quick to judge here. I can't deny the fact that they did hold their own in combat, but some of them aren't completely right in the head. Second thing - this island is absolutely infested by foul monsters. It's almost as if every step we take results in some sort of new, unseen creature crawling out to attack us. Vine monsters and fire worms? What kind of place is this? It has to be a test. A trial. It makes sense that the mortal shell of Quetzal will emerge here, and will grow strong off the petty creatures that roam around. I can feel that Quetzal is close, and I hope to encounter him soon… Chapter 3 This island is a trial. Alisdair died. I can't say I liked the man, but nobody should pass the way he did - a slow death in a weakening body. He was a strange one, with unholy fascination (and lust) for any and all plant-related beings. Far too many times I've caught him doing unspeakable things to coconut. Coconuts, for Quetzal's sake. Coconuts! The past few days have not been kind to the rest of us either - nearly all of us were plagued by sickness and set upon by all manner of beings. I have come across my first dragonfly, something that I gather the party as come across many times. Irritating creatures - what foul deity created such a cowardly insect that breathes fire? It has to be a joke, but that's not all. We've come across worms of molten rock, beings of pure flame, and undead wreathed in fire. We're not even close to the volcano, and these creatures have crawled out of nowhere to give us grief. It has to be a trial from Quetzal - and I will not be stopped! I am the most loyal of followers. I am the most caring of worshipers. I am the most devout of believers. I know that the mortal shell of Quetzal is on this island, I can feel it. It must have been birthed in a splash of fire, amidst all these foul creatures. I already know my destiny - I must tame this island and crush the flameborn wildlife into submission alongside Quetzal. I must quench the flames like a downpour of rain. Quetzal is close. I know it true. Category:World Category:Religion Category:St Thorric